The legend of Zelda: Crystal of legacy
by Slyn Vulpes
Summary: Enchanté! My name is Slyn Vulpes, the story-teller, and because I suck at summaries, i will just warn you that there is an OC in this story... and that its Rated T to be safe. Enjoy!


**Enchanté, everyone. My name is Slyn Vulpes the story-teller, and this is my second fan fiction. To read this story, i recommend you know pretty much every game of the franchise, because there will have spoiler of every game so far, even BOTW. Also, OC. If you don't like, don't read. Beside, he will be the main protagonist.  
**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

At first, everything was black, only darkness could be seen. Then, three coloured orbs slowly emerged from this darkness, and weakly, spoke in unison:

"After all... you returned... but too late... the ancient evil of this land has returned again... but this time not alone... powerful opponents will be on your way... be careful... You, who bear ours last hopes".

Their speech over, the orbs start to fade away with the darkness. And our protagonist, an young-looking man who were wearing a silver and gold helmet, dark pant and boots, and a white tunic with a red cross on it slowly wake up in a dark hallway. Of course, he didn't know where he was, neither how he end up here, all he remember was that he took his portal, but after that… nothing. After some quick look around him, our knight starts to explore his environment. It seemed that he was in the castle of some evil lord. How he could tell? By the bats, the dark purple paint of the walls, and also because after a few minutes of research, he end up in a room where was imprisoned Link. It's not a joke, and there was no doubt about it, Link, the Young hero of time, was right in front of him, unconscious, and after this, our hero knew where he was, when, and more important, that he will need to run.

And that was what he did, he run alone in the darks hallways, while looking for a way to get out of Ganondorf's castle. Or maybe it's Ganon's? He doesn't know and he doesn't care: neither forms are friendly; neither is going to let a danger like the hero of time, being free to put an end to their schemes. That probably the reason our hero has maybe the whole army of the castle who try to hunt him down. But thank god… I mean the goddess, he finally found the exit. With no hesitation, he used his gauntlet on his left arm, and creates a round shield, which he immediately throw at the giant door, before jumping on it and use it like a board. Soon he reach castle town, were some ReDead were waiting. Of course, when they see him they try to freeze him with their screams, and he simply smile at that. After all, there is no way it's going to work against him, and even if it does, he will be still moving because of his shield. The screams didn't affect him just like he thought. How? Well the answer will be waiting, because our skateboarder hero is now blocked by the drawbridge of the town. He didn't have time for this, so he took back his shield, and turn it into a crossbow mounted on his forearm, Still using the power of his gauntlet, he charge it with an arrow, before fires it on his obstacle. Then he looks behind him: the army was nearly there, and the ReDead… has only move of four steps. Our protagonist faces again the drawbridge, and with a snap of his fingers, he blew it up with his arrow, reducing it into ashes. But when the smoke dies down, our hero sees he has no other choices but the fight. Maybe all the monsters of Hyrule, except the Deku scrub and the wall masters, were here, waiting for a fight. Our encircled hero, knowing there was no other choice but the fight, walk to his enemies, and put his right hand on the sword of his back, meaning he was ready. You are maybe thinking that he knows he's not going to make it and he want to die like a warrior. But actually, he wasn't afraid of dying or something. Oh no! He was just annoyed by the fact he will have to fight, knowing he will be vanquisher. And even if they cannot see his eyes, all monsters could sense, if it's not feel, his might in his dreadful, invisible, look. Seeing that, some monsters, thinking they could take him down with ease, decided to attack him, so they will being see as powerful ones by their lord; a very bad idea. A slash too fast to be seen later and they were just bones on the floor. The monsters took a step back of surprise, not sure of what happened, but before others fools could do anything stupid, a very well know voice of this franchise, spoke from the sky:

"Impressive, young swordsman!"

Everyone looked at the proprietary of the voice, as he landed in front of our hero, he was exactly like any of his human incarnation, his only notable difference was his white armor. But it doesn't matter, what's matter is that our protagonist is face to face with Ganondorf himself, and both seem ready to clash theirs swords until one bites the dust.

"I would have killed them anyway, because they didn't respect my orders... But I have to say, I merely see you draw your sword, more than impressive."

" _..."_

"So, now young fool, you're going to tell me, WHERE IS THE HERO OF TIME!"

Our silent hero just tightens his grip on his sword for all answer.

"It seems I will have to get the information I need by force. My minions! Capture him alive!"

Of course, more afraid of their lord than by our knight, all monsters obeyed and rush over our hero, except one shadow behind our antagonist, who stopped it with his hand. A shadow our protagonist recognize pretty fast, it was, without doubt, Zelda. She was different, more like a porcelain doll than the joyfully princess he remembers. But, you can figure it out why easily: she was controlled by the evil king. The monsters where only at two inches of our knight when he understand it, and I think they didn't expect to be send flying away by a powerful wind coming from him, instead of his blade. The princess Zelda stayed still, because of her mindless state, and Ganondorf smiled at first, thinking it would be interesting, but his smile faded and became a puzzled expression when he sees the dark aura emanating from our hero. A dark aura that was actually pure anger, an anger which was so powerful that our hero wasn't able to contain it physically, an anger that could be seen in his now glowing blue-greens eyes. Our angered hero finally speaks solemnly:

" _GANONDORF, REINCARNATION OF DEMISE, YOU HAVE DARED TAKING THE CONTROL OF THIS KINGDOM WITH COWARDLY METHODS, KILLED MANY INNOCENTS, AND TOOK AWAY THE CHILDHOOD AND THE INNOCENCE OF THESE CURSED CHILDRENS. FOR THAT, I, SLYN VULPES THE HYLIEN, PROTECTOR OF THIS WORLD, WILL MAKE YOU PAY_."

The wind became more violent as our hero speak, the grass started to burn, while the temperature drop until ice could be formed on the armor of our antagonist. As the mighty army started to feel fear, Ganondorf seemed amused:

"So you can talk, I started to think you were mute."

He laughed a bit, and continued:

"And you are the protector of Hyrule I been warned about? The mighty Slyn Vulpes? "

" _I AM, BUT NOT ONLY OF HYRULE, I'M THE PROTECTOR OF EVERY SINGLE KINGDOM ON THIS WORLD. AND I WILL PUT YOU DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL"_

"Well, this is promising! I was told you are strong enough to be able to slash a failing moon in two. Let's see if you are really that strong! My minions! Kill him!"

All fearful, the army hesitated. But, knowing they would die if they disobey, and could maybe survive if they obey, they chose the logical choice and attacked. They didn't last long, burned by the fire storm our hero made out of his anger, leaving nothing but burned floor and red heated weapons behind. Now, our really pissed off protagonist, charged once again his crossbow, and targeted his opponent with a new kind of arrow. Zelda, still a puppet in the hand of the evil, put herself between the arrow and the Targeted to take it instead. But, the grin behind the helmet of my friend tells me he expected this cowardly maneuverer. And so, the arrow crossed Zelda without hurting her, before hitting his target, right on the heart. But of course, it's wasn't enough to finish this story on the first chapter, so our sly hero fired dozens of the same arrow as quick as he could, each time, the puppet tried to protect the puppeteer, and each time, the arrow simply crossed by, hitting the still off guard Ganondorf. But the shock didn't last long enough for the last arrows to hit, blocked by their target. Ganondorf fired multiple magical orbs to our hero, who send them back with a strike of his sword, before being blocked by the puppet princess. Her screams fueling the anger already without equal, of our crusader swordsman. Ganondorf repeated the attack, but our hero wasn't named Slyn for nothing, and so he send back the attack again, but before anyone react, he targeted Zelda with his gauntlet, and fire a clawshot to the princess, stopping her before she could block the attack. Our antagonist changes his tactics, and attacked with a sword, distracting our hero who blocked the attack with his gauntlet in shield mode, before going into a sword fight. The two enemies clashed their swords with all their might, and our hero nearly win, but a light arrow cowardly fired on his back by the puppet princess weakened him, and leaved only a quarter of heart before he falls on the ground. Ganondorf laughed at the view of our fallen knight, and then he continued his speech between two laughs:

"So it was true. The mighty servant of the light has for weakness his own master!"

He grabbed our hero by the collar, and looked right into his glowing eyes before he continues:

"And you thought you: a foolish, pitiful Hylien could defeat me? Mandrag Ganon, the king of darkness itself?"

Weakly, our knight simply shrugged his shoulders and said:

" _I'm the protagonist of this fan fiction after all._ "

A bit caught off guard by the answer, Ganondorf stared for a while at the fourth wall breaker, once more puzzled, before throwing him on the ground. Then, he prepared his sword for giving the last strike. But before he could say farewell to the hero, he received a light arrow that made him fly away. Still on the floor, our hero with glowing eyes mockingly noticed:

" _Those arrows are like my first girlfriend: they cheat on you with another man, before trying to cheat on him with you._ "

Ganondorf ignored the remark, and concentrated on the shooter: Zelda. She was weakly standing with her bow, facing the evil king, and tried with all her might to shoot another magical arrow, but passed out before she could archive it. Our hero rushed to her, and stopped her from violently failing on the ground, while his adversary could only mutter:

"She should not have being able to free herself, how…"

" _Because of my arrows._ "

The answer came from our knight, now back at full health.

" _You see, they're not arrow which you can find anywhere or make by yourself, no, these arrows_ _ **judge**_ _, and cannot harm innocents._ "

He slowly put Zelda down, while adding:

" _That also include spells, curses, and unfortunately, inanimate objects as well. After your spell received all the arrows I fired, the light of her own arrows finished to free her mind._ "

A silence took place between the two fighters, but it didn't take long before the mad laugh of Ganondorf break it. It was one of those laughs, who make your whole body trembling with horror and terror, thinking you're going to put every ounce and fibre of your being to survive against him, or in the case of myself and of my friend, it's one of those that give us the sentiment that we are going to have a long day.

" **HE** warned me about you, **HE** told me about your might, **HE** told me about your tricks, your regenerative abilities, and even your weakness, and yet, you still manage to surprise me!"

" _And… I make you laugh."_

"You can sarcasm if you want, it still laughable."

He continued to laugh like it was the most funny thing on earth, while our hero searched the answer to a question which keep tormented him, but still keeps his guard on, in case of some trick. But the curiosity overcame the fear of the answer, and our crusader finally asked:

"So _? Who told you about how awesome I am? Maybe the same one who permitted you to conquer Hyrule in this time-line? "_

"Oh! **Our common friend**? "

At the simple combination of words: " **common friend** ", our hero could think of only one foe : an person maybe as ancient than time itself, who have in his entire lifetime, only seek the all mighty power of light, and killed, destroyed, annihilated everything that was in its way, including universes and butterflies. And to stop him many impossible warriors must have paid the highest price. Only the think of this horrible man bring back our poor hero into deep, painful memories: an happy life, disturbed; an eternity of tracking, mixed into a war without alike; a battle between two infinites armies, with great consequences; a multi-verse finally safe from danger, but all his saviors only able to cry on the dead bodies of their beloveds; and an immortality of guilt. But it could not be this man: he's dead and buried ... right?

"The only name he gave me was: " **the light** ". But, I think we had enough talks and laughs for now. After all, we usually say: less talking, MORE KILLING!"

Ganondorf attacked once more, this time by firing a laser of pure light, way too fast for our caught off guard knight to dodge; and so he took it, surprised by the fact that this holy weapon are in the hand of this dark man. Taking no risk, our villain dashed to the weakened warrior, ready to finish the battle here and now. Our hero tried to raise his shield, but miserably failed. Only centimeters was between the two opponents, when a miracle happen: an holy golden wall blocked the attack, forming the all mighty triforce with our hero and the princess inside. Well aware of what will happen next, Gannondorf let his rage express itself; while howling somewhat like a dragon, he tried to slice with all his might the holy protection. But even if he managed to cracked it, the golden shield never failed. The two target of the raging monarch vanished under his red eyes. When our dark monarch was able to reach them, they were long gone. The only person left on the desolated world was an enraged Gerudo, screaming out his fury.

* * *

 **What will happen next? An encounter with the golden goddess. And also, the explanation of the story's name. Everyone here speak Hylian, not English, Spanish nor French. As for the arrows of our protagonist, like he said, they cannot hurt innocent, and that implies object as well. For short, if an object is on the way of the arrow, the arrow will not hurt it if the object wasn't used for a evil deed. But if it was used, for example, to kill someone, the arrow will be able to touch it.**

 **If you have read any errors, please notice me.**

 **Critics are welcome.**


End file.
